Hurricane Tyson
Hurricane Tyson was one of the worst storms to hit Haiti since Hurricane Matthew of 2016. It was a category 4 hurricane. The storm originated from a wave forming east of Hounduras, that ended up steadily intesifiying on an eastward path towards southern Haiti, which then made lanfall in saud country on October 8 before weakening as it moved to sea. Then, after moving outwards, the storm reintensified into a Major Hurricane, and took a path leading towards bermuda, eventually making landfall as a Category 1 hurricane in Bermuda on October 16. The storm then continued to weaken and made a final landfall as a Tropical Storm in Nova Scotia. It was the deadliest storm of its respective season, and caused devastation across Haiti. Recovery from the storm took years, and damages came in at just under $9.5 billion dollars. Meteorological History Early on October 6, a broad area of low pressure associated with a tropical gyre was located in the central Caribbean, and was moving westwards. The disturbance gradually gained tropical characteristics over the next 48 hours, and became a Tropical Depression on October 8. The depression found itself in a favorable area of intensification, and intensified into a tropical storm 6 hours later, receiving the name "Tyson". Tyson then started to move eastwards, towards warmer waters in excess of 30°C, and became a hurricane early on October 10. Tyson continued to organized and attained winds of 95 mph by later on October 10, just southeast of Jamaica. Tyson then began to undergo rapid intensification on October 12. In just 6 hours, the storm went from a category 2 into a category 4 hurricane, winds increased to 130 mph, and the storm's pressure dropped 22 millibars from a pressure 968 to 944 mbars. Due to slight interaction with land, Tyson slightly weakened around 6 hours later, back into a Category 3, but still had winds in excess of 125 mph. as Hurricane Warnings were issued for all of Haiti and eastern Cuba. The NHC was anticipating the storm to make landfall as a Category 3, However, Tyson intensified again re-attaining Category 4 status, reaching its peak intensity with winds estimated around 135 mph. Early on October 14, Tyson made two landfalls in Haiti, both as a Category 4 storms with winds of around 130 mph. The storm then rapidly weakened, and had gone down to Tropical storm status just 18 hours after making landfall. Starting on October 15, Tyson moved northeastwards through the open Atlantic, struggling to intensify into a hurricane. After moving through and area of low wind shear, Tyson began to intensify again, eventually reaching a secondary peak with winds of 115 mph late on October 17. The storm had begun to make a turn, shifting from a northern track to a western track, threatening Bermuda, with Tyson having weakened back into a Category 1 hurricane in the process. Tyson made landfall directly on Bermuda as a Category 1 hurricane with winds of 85 mph on October 20. The storm had turned northeastwards again, moving towards Canada, and continued to weaken. Tyson weakened back into a tropical storm on October 21, and was forecast to make landfall in Nova Scotia. The storm eventually made it's final landfall in Nova Scotia on October 22, as a tropical storm with winds of 65 mph. Tyson then became post-tropical and moved into Newfoundland, bringing gale-force winds and heavy snow to the country. Preparations 'Jamaica' 'Haiti' 'Bermuda' Impact & Aftermath Hurricane Tyson ended up becoming one of Haiti's deadliest hurricanes, causing over 5,000 total deaths in Haiti alone, with an additional 3 in Nova Scotia. Hurricane Tyson caused flooding all across Haiti, with some areas of the country reporting rainfall in upwards of 25"+ of rain falling in less than 12 hours. Port-au-Prince, the nation's capital, reported about a foot of rainfall alone, with surrounding towns reporting around 8-10" of rain. In terms of damages, Tyson was a moderately casualty among property damage, with a total estimated $9.49 billion in damages. Retirement In April 2044, the World Meteorological Organization voted to remove the name Tyson from the rotating Atlantic naming list due to the devastation caused in Haiti. The storm's name was replaced with Trent for the 2049 Atlantic season. Category:Category 4 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Deadly storms Category:Costly storms